Knight's Armor
.]] Knight's Armor , also known as Knight's Armor , Knight's Targe, or Paladin Armor, is a recurring armor in the series. It is often a low to mid-rank armor, but provides a decently high Defense boost compared to most other armor found around the point in the game that it is obtainable. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Knight's Armor is a low-rank armor, but provides an excellent Defense boost when it is first acquired. It is only usable by Warriors and their upgraded version, the Knight, and can be bought in Melmond for 45,000 gil. It provides 34 Defense, but also 33 Weight, making it the heaviest armor. Final Fantasy II Knight's Armor is a mid-rank armor, and can be bought in Mysidia for 5,000 gil. It provides +22 Defense, -26% Evasion, and +5% Magic Defense. Final Fantasy III Knight Armor is a mid-rank armor, usable only by Freelancers, Onion Knights, and Knights. In the 3D versions, it provides +25 Defense and +7 Magic Defense, as well as immunity to Petrify and Sleep. The NES version, it provides 12 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, and 9% Evasion. Knight Armor can only be obtained from a treasure chest in the Dwarven Hollows. Final Fantasy IV Knight's Armor is the first armor that Paladin Cecil can equip, and is thus the weakest armor he can obtain. It is bought in Mysidia for 8,000 gil. It provides +11 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, +1 Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and is resistant to damage from Ghouls. This armor is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Knight's Armor provides +11 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, +1 Magic Evasion, and +3 Spirit, and resists Ghouls. It is initially equipped on Cecil. Final Fantasy X Knight's Targe is an armor for Rikku, obtained when the dominant abilities on any targe are any three HP+% abilities. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Knight Armor is a mid-rank armor that requires the Knight's Uniform scroll. It provides +42 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Knight Armor is a low-rank armor that can be used by any race and gender. It provides 24 defense at level 1 and 94 defense at level 30, has one empty slot, and costs 1,500 gil to buy. It can also be created for 380 gil by using a Black Silver, Tortoise Shell, and Lava Spider Scale. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Knight Armor makes a Guard Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Draconium, and level 20-30 makes a Guard Stone 5. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Knight Armor is a level 16 heavy armor which increases HP by 792. It can be obtained by trading 3,220 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Knight's Armor is a level 1 heavy armor that provides +950 HP and -18 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 7,740 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Paladin Armor is a Heavy Armor obtained by buying it for 1,500 gil at Felicitas Town and Underworld Gaberada, by crafting it using 300 gil, x5 Life Orbs, and x12 Silver Ores, and by completing the quest '''Cryst Almighty'. It provides 32 DEF, and 10 SPR. Gallery Knight's Armor FFI Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy. Knight's Armor FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. Knight Armor FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. EoT Knight Armor.png|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. DFFOO Knight's Armor (I).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFI. DFFOO Knight's Armor (CC).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFCC. FFRK Knight's Armor FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Knight Armor FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFBE Paladin Armor.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Robes